


Hit you real hard

by Cowmander



Series: Clexa week 2018 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa Week 2018, Day One, F/F, meet ugly, no serious injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowmander/pseuds/Cowmander
Summary: Clarke hits Lexa with her car. For Clexa week 2018 day one.





	Hit you real hard

Clarke woke up with a grunt as sunlight began to shine through her bedroom windows. She forgot to close the curtains and she was really starting to regret the choice to go out last night. She and her friends had gone to a bar to celebrate Octavia's graduation from college. Clarke and Raven had graduated a year before her because of their older age. 

 

Her art degree hadn't been a lot of help for her career though, as she didn't have a job. Not yet, anyway. She was supposed to have a job interview today. 

 

Suddenly the blonde realized that she didn't wake up to the sound of her alarm clock. She quickly opened her eyes to look at the time. It was 11:34 and her job interview, which took place on the other side of the city, was at noon. Well, shit. 

 

She jumped out of bed and swiftly got dressed. The city wasn't too big, so if she drove fast and ran some red lights she could make it in 20 minutes. That left only six minutes to get ready. She ran to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. When she stormed out of the bathroom again, it was already 11:38. She quickly grabbed some food to eat on the way and put on her shoes and jacket. 

 

By the time she jumped in her car, it was 11:41. She raced out of the parking lot and hoped she wouldn't have an encounter with the police. 

 

It was very important that she got this job. Not only was she way behind with rent, but she also still hadn't paid off her student depts. In moments like these Clarke severely doubted if going to college had been worth it. 

 

Five minutes into the drive her phone went off beside her. She quickly looked sideways to the passenger seat in which her phone lay to see who it was. 

 

She returned her eyes to the road just a moment too late. There was a person who was looking down at their phone crossing the road. She smashed the breaks, but it was too late already. The person looked up startled, before trying to jump out of the way last second. The car still hit her though and the girl crashed into the windscreen, then rolled of the front of the car and fell on the ground. 

 

Clarke sat frozen in her car seat for a moment. After a few seconds, though, she quickly grabbed her phone and got out of the car. She ran to the girls side and kneeled down beside her. She was still conscious and none of her limbs seemed to be broken or out of place, so that was good. She dialed 911 and gave them the information they needed, before hanging up. 

 

She scanned over the girl’s body again to look for any serious injuries. Clarke startled a bit though when her eyes moved over the girl’s face. She was beautiful. Clarke had hit a beautiful person. She had rather hit on this girl. She shook her head at her own thoughts and tried to get the girl to stay conscious. 

 

“Hey, what’s your name?” She asked. 

 

The brunette looked up at her and wow her eyes were green. The girl stayed silent for a minute and Clarke was beginning to think she had badly damaged her brain, before the brunette spoke up. “Lexa.” 

 

“Lexa,” Clarke said, “Stay with me, okay?” 

 

“What’s your name?” The girl, Lexa, slurred. 

 

“I’m Clarke.” 

 

Lexa hummed. “Clarke, did you just hit me with your car?” 

 

“Y- yeah,” the blonde stuttered, “I’m so s-” 

 

“There are less violent ways to get a girl’s attention, Clarke.” Lexa interrupted her. 

 

Clarke froze. Was this girl flirting with her? After she hit her with her car? “Uhm…” 

 

“Don’t worry, it’s okay. It was kind of my fault too. I was looking at my phone.” Lexa continued. 

 

Clarke was stunned into silence. She just stared at the brunette, causing Lexa to smirk. After a little while an ambulance arrived. The paramedics pushed Clarke out of the way and started to examine Lexa before loading her onto a stretcher and carrying her to the ambulance. One of the paramedics walked up to Clarke. “Can I ask you a few questions, miss?” 

 

Clarke just nodded, still mildly in shock. 

 

“Can you tell me what exactly happened?” The paramedic asked. 

 

“M- my phone chimed, so I looked down for just one second and she just came out of nowhere! I-” Clarke stuttered. 

 

“Miss, calm down, please.” 

 

Clarke clamped her mouth shut it and took a deep breath. 

 

“Good, now please tell me what happened.” The paramedic said calmly. 

 

Clarke cleared her throat. "I was driving, my phone went off, I saw her too late, I hit her." She summarized. 

 

The paramedic nodded. "How exactly did she hit the car?" 

 

"Uhm," the blonde closed her eyes thinking back to what happened, "her back hit the windscreen and she rolled off it sideways. I think she landed on her front and then hit her head." 

 

The paramedic nodded again and wrote something down. "She was conscious the whole time?" 

 

Clarke nodded in response. 

 

"Well that should be everything." The paramedic concluded, after she wrote another thing in her notebook and turned around. 

 

"Wait," Clarke said stopping the paramedic, "can I come to the hospital?" 

 

"You are not allowed in the ambulance, but you may follow us in your car." The paramedic answered before finally walking back to the ambulance. 

 

Clarke walked back to her car. She flinched when she saw the dent that was caused by the crash. She really didn't have the money to fix that. 

 

She stepped in the car and drove off behind the ambulance. She guessed she wasn't going to make it to the job interview anyway. 

 

 

\--- 

 

 

Sometime later Clarke sat in the waiting room of a nearby hospital. She had been there for 20 minutes already and she was getting more nervous by the second. Different scenario's floated through her mind, the most common one being 'What if I killed this girl'. 

 

Her negative thoughts were interrupted when a familiar brunette entered the waiting room. Clarke quickly stood up and walked over to her. There was a bandage on the side of her head and she was wearing a sling. 

 

"Lexa." Clarke breathed. She was extremely relieved that the girl was already back on her feet. "Are you okay?" 

 

"I've been better." The brunette drawled narrowing her eyes. 

 

"Look, I'm really, really sorry. If there's anything I can do, please tell me." The blonde said sincerely. 

 

Lexa smiled. "It's okay, Clarke, really. It was not only your fault." She paused for a second. "But I guess there is something you can do for me." 

 

Clarke shakes her head in relief. "Tell me." 

 

The brunette smirked. "Buy me a coffee?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also doing day three, day six and day seven of Clexa week 2018.


End file.
